


the turth

by fran_22



Series: family turths [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fran_22/pseuds/fran_22
Summary: mac learns the turth about his family





	the turth

**Author's Note:**

> for this to make sence you will need to read part one of seriouse titaled brothers
> 
> this has been edit by the very talented Nocturniquette she is going to be doing it to all my stoiers so thiers going to be better spelling and gramma for you guys :)

Mac watches as Sam disappears out the door and he hears her car screeching down the road. Jack leads Mac back to the sofa and sits him down.  
“What I’m about to tell you is something we were hoping not to until you were at least old enough, like 18 or at least 16….so I want you to be a big boy and please don’t get mad.”  
“I won’t, please just tell me.” Angus promised.  
“Before I tell you, I need to know that you won’t tell anyone else...not even other family members or your friends. No one.” Jack replied.  
“I promise,” Mac said again.  
“Your mom, Sam and I are all secret agents.” Jack said bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush any longer.  
Jack had been prepared for every reaction….or so he thought. Tears would have been difficult, but he would have managed. Anger was one he could understand. But what Mac did had him briefly floundering.  
Mac started laughing.  
“I’m being serious here, Mac.” Jack said.  
“You? A secret agent!” Mac laughed harder. Of all the things to say…”Nice joke Jack.”  
Jack frowned. “I don’t get why you think that’s funny.”  
“Because it’s you Jack. You’re like a bull in a china shop.”  
“Hey, enough already. There are many different roles as a secret agent and I think I’ve gotten the best one out of the lot.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“I’m the guy with the muscles and the guns, so I get to kick some ass.” Jack said with a grin. Mac returned the grin slowly, beginning to believe that Jack wasn’t pranking him.  
“Mom and Sam?”  
“Your mom...well, she’s the boss. And Sam is an agent in the field.”  
“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
“Yes, all things are in this line of work. That’s why they have me lookin out for em. I protect them.”  
“Have you ever gotten hurt? Did you study this stuff in college? What if--” Mac’s exuberant questions were cut off as Jack raised his hand.  
“Yes, I have gotten hurt before. But we always make it home.” Jack reassured him with a smile, before continuing. “I never went to college for that. There was training of course, and learning the ropes before we went out into the field. You have to be good at what you do to survive.”  
Mac became quiet and Jack tried not to fidget at the silence.  
“So...if you’re here...why forget about me?” Mac asked softly. The tone of his voice was one of hurt, and Jack tried not to flinch.

“Mac, buddy...we never forgot you. We really did want to be here, but we couldn’t exactly give you a ring while we were running away from the bad guys.” Jack tried for lighthearted, but he could tell it didn’t take. Jack sighed. “Look, Mac...we couldn’t leave in the middle of a mission or show up here injured. There would be too many questions that we couldn’t answer. Buddy, you have no idea how much it hurt not telling you. We were all upset and you were upset that you didn’t know and we couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry for that Mac.”

Mac turned his face away briefly so Jack wouldn’t see the hurt in his blue eyes.  
“I’d rather have known the truth then think I’ve been abandoned by the people closest to me.” Mac murmured. Jack’s heart broke for the kid. He heaved a long drawn out sigh. He reached over and mussed the kid’s hair up, earning himself a small glare in return. Anything was better than that morose face he’d been sporting ever since the conversation started.  
“I know...you’ve always been too smart for your own good...but Mac...you’re also still just a kid.”  
“I’m not a kid Jack! I’m 14 and know more than you do now at your current age!” Mac objected loudly.  
Jack held up his hands in surrender, and Mac sat back down.  
“Okay, okay smarty pants.”

For a moment, all was quiet between them. Mac was coming to terms with knowing the people he counted the closest to him had been lying to him, albeit for a good reason, but still...while Jack was secretly relieved that he didn’t have to pretend with the kid anymore.  
“What happens now? Will mom be alright?”  
Jack grinned and threw an arm over Mac’s shoulders, drawing him in close.  
“Your mom’s a tough cookie and anyone whose got her is not in for an easy time of it.”  
“And Sam?”  
“Sam’s on her way to find her Bud. She’s one of our top agents. Nothing gets passed her and she can always spot a lie a mile away.”  
“If you’re here, then who has Sam’s back?”  
Jack smiled. This is why he loved the kid so darned much. He was always looking out for others.  
“She’s got a TAC team, Mac. We also have other agents who I’ve trained who will watch her back for me when I can’t be there. I trust them and I know they’ll do a good job.” Jack reassured him.  
“You can leave me here and go help Sam to find Mom.”  
Jack immediately shot the idea down. “Not a chance! I can’t leave you home alone.”  
Mac was the one who sighed this time. “Fine,” he acquiesced.  
“Hey, don’t get all moody on me again kid. How about this, why don’t we grab a pizza and we’ll put on some Die Hard and wait to see if Sam’s got any news for us huh? What do you say?”  
Mac moaned at the idea of watching Die Hard, again, but the idea of food was an okay one.  
“If I have to watch Die Hard again, I might just jump out of a window,” mac joked. “You do know it’s the holidays right? I don’t have a bed time.” he pointed out.  
“Fine with me, but no complaining when you’re tired in the morning.”  
“I’ll just sleep in Jack.”  
“Will you now?”  
“I know you like to get as much sleep as you can too,” Mac pointed out to him. Jack smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.  
“You got me there Bud. I’ll call in for the pizza. You go start the movie.” Jack said.

Jack was just quietly grateful that Mac was talking to him again. It wasn’t under the best of circumstances of course, but it was at least something. And it could have went a lot worse. All in all, Jack was happy with the progress he’d made.


End file.
